


Though It Were Ten-Thousand Mile

by PrettyLittleMonster



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barry is a sailor, Canon Trans Character, F/M, Love Letters, but that doesn't come in for quite a while, it's old fashioned that's all I got, magic physical transition, unplanned but very much wanted pregnancy, unspecified time period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleMonster/pseuds/PrettyLittleMonster
Summary: “May I have this dance, Miss?”That was the start of it all. Barry was a sailor, Lup, a passenger on the ship he worked on, and they quickly fell in love. For the month long journey to Neverwinter, everything was wonderful, but Lup having reached her destination and being reunited with her brother, the two were forced to say goodbye. This is a catalog of the letters written back and forth between them in the time they must be apart.Co-written with @creative--crisis on Tumblr!Title from the poem Red Red Rose by Robert Burns
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Though It Were Ten-Thousand Mile

**Author's Note:**

> Some important notes before we begin to set up the universe!
> 
> 1\. Listen, I am no historian, so I'm not gonna specify a time period BUT if you were to imagine what it looks like, it would be sometime similar to the Edwardian era. But you know, with a little bit of magic.  
> 2\. Which brings us to the next point; there is some magic in this universe, but it's specialized and not used by people in their everyday lives. But this means that letters can be delivered via magic to a man who is on a boat, and a woman can see a doctor to go through a full physical transition via magic. This also means that, while I suppose you can imagine this as everyone being human, I refuse to give up my fantasy races, so in my head, Lup and Taako are still elves.  
> 3\. And then yes, Lup is socially and physically transitioned in this fic.
> 
> I think that's all you really need to know to get started!

_ A letter from Miss Lup Taaco to Mr. Barry J Bluejeans _

Darling,

It has only been a week since we said our goodbyes, and already I miss you terribly. I do hope this letter finds you well, though I would far prefer to deliver it myself so I might be there beside you and render it useless. I would give anything to once more be held in your arms, listening to the ocean waves outside your room and the steady beat of your heart so near to me. That room was my sanctuary for that time we were together, and I treasure every moment.

I am well, save for missing you. My brother and I are free from our past for the first time, and I have never felt more liberated. I was a bird, trapped in my nest for far too long, yet now I have taken flight. I hope you know, my dear, a great part of that feeling of freedom is thanks to you. You have been so wonderfully kind to me, more so than any man I have ever met, and for that I will always be grateful. I now live a life with no shackles on my wrists, and if I were only to have you by my side, my life would be perfect. I pray that someday I will see you again, dearest, and I will have the chance once again to press my lips to yours and we will have no need for words.

So stay safe, my sailor, I beg of you. May the waters treat you kindly, and should you ever find yourself in Neverwinter again, you may find me and we may pick up where it was we left off. Until that day comes, my dearest, know that a little piece of my heart has been left with you, and that I will send more and more with each letter that I write to you.

All of my love to you, my dear, my Barry,

Your Lup 

_ A letter from Mr. Barry J Bluejeans to Miss Lup Taaco _

My Dearest Lup,

It brings me great peace to know that you are well, and an even greater joy comes from the knowledge that you and your brother have finally gained the freedom you both so completely deserve. Your happiness fills my heart with gratitude, and the only thing that could make this news better were if you could have delivered it in person, so that I might see the sparkle in your eye as you relayed to me the feeling of sweet freedom.

I think about you more and more with each passing day, and with each mile further from you I travel, my heart aches more for your loving embrace. I have tried to remain focused on my work so as not to allow my longing for you to overcome me, but I find myself seeing ghosts of you all over. I cannot pass by the port side balcony without seeing a vision of the sweet smile that spread across your lips as you gazed upon the sunset. Every formal event I attend leaves me wishing to ask you to dance once again, and my bed feels almost too big with you absent from it. Even the sound of the ocean waves serves to remind me of your soft breathing as you slept soundly in my arms.

Nevertheless, do not worry for me, my love. I’ve a bit of a predisposition to nostalgia and melancholy, but the calming rock of the ocean and the salty air has always kept me steady. I have a long journey ahead, and while I am excited at the prospect of the new lands I will travel to, I am more looking forward to the day that we shall meet again.

The sunset was beautiful tonight, my dear. I hope it was just as beautiful where you are.

With love, and forever yours,

Barry J. Bluejeans

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a chance to leave a comment, let us know what you think! We'd love to hear your thoughts! Or you can yell at us on Tumblr at propertyoflup and creative--crisis!


End file.
